Forum:Request for removal of rights- (multiple)
Awesomeknight1234 While we can't block users for offenses that they have committed on other wikis, any offenses do reflect what kind of a user they are. After this, I think we'd have to be mad to trust with any kind of rights (he currently has chatmod). 00:24, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Discussion *'WOW.' I can't believe he'd do that. "You're nothing but the yellow-bellied offspring of a canker-ridden bunter." That and a few other terms in there are kinda funny and odd, but seriously, Knight, this isn't cool. You aren't the guy that'd I'd expect to do that. Remove. **I bet you'd do that. Do you even know what it's from? 01:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ***No, I wouldn't do that. I don't speak medieval 24/7/365. I don't take out insults from books I've read. *Well, he is.... Oh my... I can't believe he would do that. REMOVE. *Remove Knight's chat mod. Sorry, but you don't do those things. -- 05:32, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *Per CP. Sorry, but Remove. *'Remove' I hate to vote this for a user I think is somewhat trustworthy, but vandalizing another wiki does make it hard for users to trust you as much. * I'm pretty loyal, and Knight seems like a good user, so I'm going to keep my view until I actually see something. Anyway, remember when CGCJ, Br1ck and some others vandalized the LMB wiki? They didn't get much punishment for that. Why don't we base our opinions on what happens on THIS wiki. ** Er.. they all had their rights removed after that incident. ***Sorry if this disgrees with you Knight, but I feel this should end and my rights removed. I acted wrongly and this does need punishment. *''The following comment is written by prisinorzero obviously do 'loads' of revision'' May I just say, Knights my friend but I can believe he did this. I mean everyone here has their flaws, I'm quite bipolar, Clones very judgement and CJC is very open with his comments. The truth is yeah he likes his comfort zone and hates anything out of it along with those with those beliefs, and is also quite revengy. Now I don't like it, but only when we are fully perfect can we say block someone just for that type of person they are, can we? * Support What... BF2 Talk 17:53, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Something else I would like to bring something else to light. Awesomeknight forced Sonofhades to make an account to try to bring down Building Bricks. User:Crazybirdsofdoomeds was the sockpuppet Sonofhades made to bring down the wiki and he "Forgot to log out" while opposing to my chat mod request. Just trying to show everyone the whole picture. I don't know what his thing against Mr.Brick is, but this is out of control. Thanks. :How do you know this? -- 00:46, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::He told me, so did Sonofhades when we asked him what was that about. Very disturbing. :::How is it possible he "forced" the user? 00:48, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, not exactly forced, but he got him to do it. :::::Umm... excuse me but Soh just told me that he did NOT admit to it.. -- 00:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I din't say that at all. And Mr>Brick is always the guy who disturbs chat. :::::::(Edit: Sorry, thought that was Evanf's post, not SoH's. Switched content.) I can think of more than one reason why Knight would treat Mr. Brick in this manner. 01:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: I agree with that. 01:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) * A check user on this ip and knight 62.45.166.157. After knight vandalized this user continued, could be one trying to escape notice --'User:Brick bobby' User talk: Brick bobby 19:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC) **Check Irnakk. * A message from knight to Mr. Brick http://buildingbricks.wikia.com/wiki/Message_for_Mr.Brick?action=history (warning this message contains swearing). this proves the rights must be removed. This was TODAY, so final proof --'User:Brick bobby' User talk: Brick bobby 19:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't get this I don't understand, that wiki looked already trashed and pretty silent and just because someone did something wrong on a different Wiki isn't 100% bad, :Why do you have to be so mean? That is a right to a user, and he is proven not good for a chat moderator, every time he sees Mr.Brick on chat he turns angry! I don't know what his issue is, but I don't trust him with those rights. : So you would trust lowlife vandals, as long as they don't vandalise on your wiki? 00:54, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::i'm on the chat a bit and i never seen the 2 on at the same time that i remember but if you guys say so i have no room to fight :::I was going to type a several paragraph text wall (I actually did, but purposely removed it) but I've decided to keep it short and sweet. Knight is not a lowlife vandal, this is the first time he has done anything of the sort. A formal apology and maybe even reverting any vandalism not yet cleaned up would be appropriate to the matter, I believe. You might as well call me a lowlife for vandalizing a wiki once and that did not go unnoticed, either, but definitely didn't go this far. Sure he insulted the guy, but have you seen the more serious issues we have on our own wiki? A whole group of vandals is planning to attack us at any given moment, yet we're still focused on another wiki that has absolutely no relation to ours at all. The user in question, Knight, has already been banned on the other wiki. Isn't that enough for now? Please don't give me any quirky responses, I'll just ignore them. 01:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I know that Mr.Brick came to Castlepedia, Knight's wiki and swore at Czech Mate and vandalized a few pages. Knight probably isn't happy with Mr.Brick as of that day, right before he did that, he claimed he was a new man and posted his new sets Blog post. Knight is probably really mad. :::::If ANYONE here was going to get mad at Mr.Brick it'd be me, but this one is odd, maybe a case of revenge? -- 05:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) A question I just have one small question, how did anyone even find out about this information? Is there a story behind this that only Knight and Mr.Brick know? Think about it, we might not know every detail. -- 00:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Very good question. Apparently Mr. Brick told Cligra and it spread like a wildfire. That is all I know, really. 01:45, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I know that Mr.Brick came to Castlepedia, Knight's wiki and swore at Czech Mate and vandalized a few pages. As for the IP * I can confirm that it was another logged-out user regularly on Brickipedia. However, saying who it was would reveal this user's IP address, which is something I would hate to do. I'm awaiting the opinions of other admins on the admin wiki as to how to proceed with this. 00:54, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Vote We need to clear this up Remove rights, do we want this year moderating our chat after this? --'User:Brick bobby' User talk: Brick bobby 05:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) An apology for Mr.Brick You would think I would do this to say I'm sorry just to keep my rights. This isn't true. I'm sorry for vandalizing your wiki. I felt so bad after doing that. And it's not even my insult. I got it from Brisingr. Take my rights away. I'm a monster that doesn't need it. Mr.Brick, I don't think you'll accept this apology, but I am very, VERY sorry. And again, take them away. It might have been too early to have it. Sincerely, Knight. * This isn't to blame on Czech, this was my choice, but he somehow got me hating Mr.Brick. I want to start over, Brick. Hi, I'm Awesomeknight. Can I help make sets for your custom theme? It sounds EPIC. **And I'm turning into a monster... I've been mean/angry two times before this. This was the third time. Just like how many times you get warned on chat before being kicked. Take away my rights. ***Brick, I apologized in chat. I hope to make it up to you. If there is anything you need, ask me. We may never be bffs and you think I hate your guts. I don't. I hope to be able to become friends here some time soon. ****Wow, this left people silent. *****Good, this is over at last. --'User:Brick bobby' User talk: Brick bobby 05:47, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ******If only it was. This part has been done. But Knight asked the question above. The question: IS OR NOT Sonofhades101 I take some blame *I agreed to the sock puppet however unwillingly I was, I agreed to it. Knight should have no blame there, and in the end, I should have a demod thing for the sock puppetry. I vowed to Cligra once not to have sock puppets and that shows I broke my word and could at any time. I'm sorry guys. ------ * Request for removal of rights- at the very least rollbacker. Rollback is an anti-vandal tool, and giving this to a vandal doesn't make any sense. 01:22, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Remove: I think it may be for the best. But I would give him a second chance. ::Keep - he has confessed and taken the blame for it, I would say give him a second chance. 01:56, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *'Per Jag' 01:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) * I would say per Jag, but this is his second chance. so, support removal. Per Jag, Keep. * Per Jag. Keep * Neutral He did do something wrong, but SoH is such a good user. -- 05:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) * I thought I'd copy-paste a message, that does describe 3 parties. Listen sir, you are such a liar and a sock puppet. Being mature means, not putting a message on Knight's wiki that destroyed all the work Czech did on an article and tells him to go to hell... Don't be such a 9 year old, but I guess you can't help being the age you are... I so agree with the enough meassages above. Please put on my profile something that says, Inactive. Leave this up to, so the entire world can see it. - Sonofhades to Mr.Brick (It does include a lot of true facts, I'd also say block Mr. Brick too.) -- 06:00, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *'Remove' them, but give him a chance to earn them back in a month. I don't think he'd do it again. :) *'Remove' - but per Drew. - 11:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *'Remove' What Drew said. 13:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *A man is only as good as his word. And that pretty much proves that I must not be very good. I don't deserve the rights after that. **I believe this means that you are resigning? ***Some people said keep here. All you guys that did, I broke my word. I can't do that again. I should resign. I'll let this work it out... This will end or keep my rights. ****I think you should resign, but you a few months you should possibly request again? *****Evan, I would if not for the keeps here. *'Keep' We should keep him as mod, he is great. Well, he used the sock for Buildingbricks not Bricki, --[[User:WCDDoherty|'WCDD']][[User_talk:WCDDoherty|'oherty']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png 18:46, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *'Keep' He apologized, clearly he admitted his wrong=doing and took responsibility for it. Much maturity there, definitely think he deserves his current rights regardless. - 19:36, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *'Keep'. This is obviously a two-way story, the user has recognized his mistake and has moved on. I'm not sure what this has to do with his ability to moderate Brickipedia's chat. 22:23, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *'Keep' IMFAgent *'Keep' Per Jag. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 06:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) The Whatever Section This is for users like myself and CJC to rant about subjects similar to "can't users just be good people?" What even happened? I haven't been told anything. 18:38, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *It is kind of messy now; I was fortunate enough to have seen it at the beginning. If you go to the very top of the page, NightblazeSaber posted a link, which he called "this", that shows the recent changes page. I don't know what it looks like now, but if you can, click on some of the changes by Awesomeknight. Otherwise, go to the page for the Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape on that wiki, go to the history, and see the change made by AwesomeKnight that way. Or, you could simply read what CM4S quoted in the "Discussion" section.-- 19:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :*IP? 19:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::*What do you mean by "IP?"-- 19:45, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::*He was talking about how you're using your IP to discuss this... ::::*Well, what's wrong with that. I'm a wikia contributor; I have no other option.-- 18:45, May 16, 2012 (UTC) To conclude this in an orderly way we need to get a final vote and it is very hard for some people to follow at the moment (sorry if am doing this wrong) --'Brick bobby' talk it's a trap! 18:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) * So... would someone possibly be able to close this soon? There's not really any need to drag this out further is there? 11:29, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ** . -- 11:30, May 18, 2012 (UTC) *** Oh, of course. I forgot to consider the Belgian radio station. How stupid of me. 11:33, May 18, 2012 (UTC) **** Whaat? -- 11:35, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ***** Well what else does RQC mean? (see? you started it :P) 23:28, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ******I think you mean RFC CzechMate?? ~ CJC 09:00, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Voting for removal or keeping of rights Awesomeknight1234 Remove Rights #He did something wrong and needs to know what the consequences are. # He still was vanalizing 27 hours after this forum oppened and his behaviour was unaccetable. We need relible chat mods. I think if we give him a chance in a coupple months or so he should of learnt his lesson --'Brick bobby' talk it's a trap! 19:10, May 17, 2012 (UTC) **I did? Yes, I do think my rights shall be taken away, but I only did 19 pages for only one day. :/ When did this open? #Per above 22:17, May 17, 2012 (UTC) #Even though it's a different wiki, we can't trust him now. -- 23:14, May 17, 2012 (UTC) #'Remove.' #'Remove' Nobody can trust a vandal. 11:02, May 18, 2012 (UTC) #'Total remove.' Keep Rights Yes, it wasn't a wise choice, but we all make mistakes. He is a mature user for the most part (besides this). It was a mistake, but to big of a one. :I'm sorry but I just find this statement funny. Sonofhades101 Remove Rights # Request for removal of rights- at the very least rollbacker. Rollback is an anti-vandal tool, and giving this to a vandal doesn't make any sense. 01:22, May 15, 2012 (UTC) # Remove them, but give him a chance to earn them back in a month. I don't think he'd do it again. :) # Remove - but per Drew. - 11:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC) # Remove What Drew said. 13:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Keep rights # Keep - he has confessed and taken the blame for it, I would say give him a second chance. 01:56, May 15, 2012 (UTC) # Per Jag 01:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) # I would say per Jag, but this is his second chance. so, support removal. Per Jag, Keep. # Per Jag. Keep # Keep We should keep him as mod, he is great. Well, he used the sock for Buildingbricks not Bricki, --[[User:WCDDoherty|'WCDD']][[User_talk:WCDDoherty|'oherty']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png 18:46, May 15, 2012 (UTC) # Keep He apologized, clearly he admitted his wrong=doing and took responsibility for it. Much maturity there, definitely think he deserves his current rights regardless. - 19:36, May 15, 2012 (UTC) #'Keep'. This is obviously a two-way story, the user has recognized his mistake and has moved on. I'm not sure what this has to do with his ability to moderate Brickipedia's chat. 22:23, May 15, 2012 (UTC) # Keep 19:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC)IMFAgent # Keep Per Jag. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 06:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) # SoH is a great guy, and per Jag. -- 23:16, May 17, 2012 (UTC) #'Keep' He admitted his mistake, but if he does it again then he needs to have rights taked away. 11:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC) # Keep: I would give him a second chance. #'Per all'